The Missing Book
by Ayasha
Summary: Neville helps Teddy Lupin get his book back.


The Missing Book

It was a warm sunny Saturday at Hogwarts, the beginning of spring, and it looked as though the sun might stick around for a few days. Everyone in the castle was taking the chance to get outside after the long winter. Since it was the beginning of spring there were still plenty of cold days, so taking advantage of the sun and warmth was something Neville had been wanting to do all day. The only problem was he was very behind on the papers that needed grading. He decided to go out for a walk anyway, he needed to get away from the work for awhile. As he was walking out into the grounds he could see groups of students here and there enjoying the sun. While Neville crossed the grounds he saw the tree that he and his friends Harry, Ron and Hermione used to sit under on days just like this, it was vacant so he decided this would be good place to relax for awhile.

With spring approaching the warm days were starting to accumulate and the students were becoming more restless as the days wore on. The teachers were at their wits end trying to keep them under control, Neville never remembered the students being this rambunctious when he was a student. Neville could see the quidditch pitch from where he sat under his tree, the Gryffindors were having practice on the pitch. He thought they looked good this year, and they had already won their first game against Slytherin, they were a hard team to beat. This year's team was one of the better ones Gryffindor had had since Harry was at Hogwarts. Neville smiled at the memory of the years Harry had been on the team, first the out of control broom, and Harry losing all of the bones in his arm, Neville never believe Lockhart knew what he was doing, and he couldn't forget the Dementor attack during third year, those had been some very interesting matches.

Neville had been under the tree for a couple of hours and had even nodded off for a few minutes, it had been nice to get away from things and remember things he had thought he had long since forgotten. He decided he better get up and get back to the papers he should be grading or they would never get done by Monday. He was half way across the grounds on his way back to the castle when he saw Teddy Lupin still in his Gryffindor quidditch robes running toward him. Neville couldn't help but wonder what had Teddy in such a hurry.

When Teddy reached Neville he was out of breath but still tried to tell Neville what was going on, "I…need…to …talk…to …you …pro…fessor…Long…bottom," gasped Teddy.

"Well just take a minute to catch your breath then we'll talk," said Neville.

When Teddy finally did catch his breath he said, "Professor Longbottom it's Scorpius Malfoy,"

"What about him?" asked Neville.

"He took a book from Albus Potter," said Teddy.

"What was the name of this book?" asked Neville.

"Frankenstein it's by Mary Shelley, it's a muggle book."

"What's Albus doing with a muggle book?" asked Neville.

"I don't know sir, but he is really upset, he asked Scorpius for the book back and even tried to take it, but Scorpius just held the book above his head and pushed Albus down. He is really upset that he can't get the book back because apparently Uncle Harry gave it to him to read. He thinks uncle Harry will be really upset when he finds out Albus doesn't have the book," explained Teddy.

"Well we better go and get it then," said Neville.

Teddy went with Neville to find Scorpius and get the book back, they found him on his way into the Great Hall, "Scorpius can I talk to you for a moment?" called Neville.

Scorpius went to where Teddy and Neville were standing, "Yes professor?" asked Scorpius.

"Teddy tells me you took a book by the name of Frankenstein from Albus Potter, is this true?" asked Neville.

Scorpius didn't want to tell the truth but he knew that professor Longbottom would know if he was lying, he always seemed to know when Scorpius was lying, and he would probably get detention or something, so Scorpius decided to tell the truth.

"Yes sir I took the book from Albus," said Scorpius in a defeated voice.

"Do you have the book with you now?" asked Neville.

"Yes sir," said Scorpius as he pulled the book out of his bag.

"Well give it to me, and you will serve detention with me tomorrow night at six o'clock," stated Neville firmly taking the book from Scorpius and walking off to find Albus, leaving Scorpius and Teddy alone together.

"You'll pay for this, Lupin" stated Scorpius in a threatening tone.


End file.
